Destiny or Fate?
by Life Death rabidlovingfangirl
Summary: Meet Destiny Witwicky. 16 year old little sister to 17 year old Samuel Witwicky. After her brother shows up to a lake party in a dirty 1977 Chevy Camaro, strange things start to happen to her and her beloved brother. From being nearly run over by a hostile cop car to meeting giant... alien ROBOTS! What else can happen!
1. Chapter 1

Life: I really shouldn't be making another story, but I have been inspired yet again! So this will be a slow burn Bumblebee x OC story. I will do my best to slowly ease into the romance, but for now it's mostly humor, friendship, family, and hurt/comfort (which seems to be my specialty). Below are the character details. I must warn you now. I am not good at fighting scenes, therefore read at your own risk.

OC Details:

Name: Destiny Stella Witwicky

Nickname: Des/Dezzy, Destroyer (she calls herself that and so does Judy Witwicky)

Age: 16

Race: Human… Maybe~

Grade: 10th grade going on 11th

Appearance: Messy pixie cut brown hair with long bangs that hang past her chin and brushing against her collarbone with pink, green, and blue dyed highlights. She has bright hazel eyes ringed with black eye liner to make them pop. Lightly tanned skin from being outside all the time. She stands at 5'6" and always wears edgy, rebellious clothing.

Personality: Slightly innocent. Mostly insane, rebellious, and always the first one to start swinging, especially when it comes to protecting her brother and best friend. Doesn't back down from a fight and isn't afraid of most things. Her bite is definitely worse than her bark. But when she gets pissed off, she comes up with creative insults and ways to intimidate the one who pissed her off.

Life: I do not own anything. Only Destiny as she is co-owned by me and my fiancée.

 _Bumblebee talking through Radio_

 **Autobots Speaking**

Decepticons Speaking

Chapter 1: Float like a butterfly, Sting like a bee-otch

~Destiny~

My name is Destiny… Destiny Witwicky. I am 16 years old and I have just completed my 10th grade school year alongside my big brother who is 17 years old. He dislikes that I am in the same grade as him despite me being younger, but what can I say? I came, I skipped a year, and I conquered like a boss. That being said, despite being super smart, I do some pretty stupid crap. Oh right, my brother name is Samuel Witwicky. Just call him Sam. Everyone who knows of him does. Which is mostly just me, my mom, my dad, and our teachers, and Miles; my big brothers best friend. Miles is… Let's just say I think he's the Missing Link's missing link. Does that make sense? Anyways, this is our story…

 _=By the Lake…=_

It was hot that day by the lake. So I wore black short shorts, a black tank top that said 'normal is boring', a hot pink sports bra under my tank top since the back was exposed with a net-like pattern. My clear and black skull headphones were hanging around my neck. I had pierced my upper ears earlier this year and I had a wavy/zigzag looking ear cuff earing that that had hot pink, blue, and green stones in it. On my feet were Demonia 3 ½ inch Sandals with cute little skull prints on them. Hanging from my back was a spiked backpack. It's been with me through hell and back.

I glared up at Trent while he smirked cockily down at me. "Take back what you said or you'll regret it, football head."

Even with the sandals boosting my height, I was still short compared to a teenage boy buffed up on steroids.

"What can you do, short stack? Send your big brother after me. That wuss won't do anything." He sneered.

I went to lunge at him, but my best friend held me back.

"Dezzy, don't pay attention to him." She said softly into my pierced ear.

I huffed flipping Trent off before turning to the sound of a car pulling up. My brother had texted me not too long ago saying he had gotten his new car and was heading to the party I was at. "Thanks Kae." I said softly as she let me go.

Mikaela smiled at me and I smiled back.

I walked towards Miles and Sam as they exited a neglected 1977 Chevy Camaro. I waved at my brother. "Hey Sam!"

He smiled at me. "What do you think, sis?"

With all that I've learned about cars from Kae, I could tell that with a little love and some elbow grease, I could get this car looking better than ever. "If we get home early tonight, I can give him a quick wash before I head over to Kae's." I said as I trailed my fingers lightly along the cars door.

Maybe it was my imagination, but I could have sworn the car shivered slightly underneath my light touch. I shrugged it off and turned to see Miles climbing up a tree. I glanced at my brother who was trying to get him to stop and shook my head.

If he wanted to appear normal or cool in front of his crush, then he shouldn't have brought the primitive Neanderthal he calls a best friend. That troglodyte will hit on anything with curves and is remotely female.

I know because recently he's started hitting on me when Sam isn't looking or paying attention. As if I would ever go out with him. I shuddered in disgust as he looked my way. Sam was talking, or more like stuttering as Mikaela talked to him. Seeing as my brother was distracted, Miles made his way over to me.

My lips formed into a scowl as he invaded my personal space which made me press up against Sam's car.

"Hey babe. I missed you." He said as his putrid breath invaded my space.

I gagged lightly before hissing out. "Back away from me or I'll be forced to make sure you're renamed Millicent."

Obviously he didn't under my subtle threat because he started to lean in closer. The car behind me seemed to roar to life just before I heard Sam and Kae coming closer. I guess they saw Miles trying to steal my first kiss. In a spur of the moment I kneed Miles in the crotch making him crumple to the ground. My temper flared as I glared down at Miles.

"I warned you, jackass. Touch me again and I'll finish the job." I huffed out as Kae puts her arms around me to calm me down.

She was the only one I told of Miles' constant flirting and inappropriate touches.

I faintly heard Sam yelling at Miles.

"That's my sister. What the hell were you thinking, Miles?!" Sam yelled.

I saw Miles slowly get up and try to plead his innocence, but my brother knows that I only attack when provoked. Miles' eyes were squinted in pain and a hint of anger.

Isn't it sad when you can't trust your own best friend around your sister?

So Sam said to him, "Then I guess you can walk home. Destiny, get in the car."

"You've going to trust a bitchy demon whose best friends with an evil jock concubine over your own best friend?!" Miles growled.

"Ex." Sam scowled. "Ex-best friend."

I cracked my knuckles glaring at Miles. "I'll beat your ass so hard, you'll be pissing shit. Say another bad thing about Kae; I dare you."

Miles eyes widened and he backed away as Sam and Kae stood by my side with their arms crossed. I smirked cocking my hip while laying my hand on it. "Boo." I said while taking a step forward.

Miles yelped while running off. I turned to Sam while sighing.

"Sorry for scaring off your friend, Sam." I said.

He put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me sternly. "When we get home, you're telling me what else you've hidden from me. Now, get in the car."

I ignored his order as Kae hugged me again. "You still coming over tonight?" She asked me.

I looked at Sam before answering her. "Yeah, I'll head over after talking to Sam and washing up his car. Get a little sibling bonding time done."

Kae nodded and let me go before smiling at Sam and bidding us goodbye. She walked back to Trent and his minions who were standing to the side watching what had gone down. I flipped Trent off once more as he shot me a smug smirk.

I had to get Sam out of here before he decided to… Nope, too late. He's coming towards us.

"You know, I thought I recognized you." Trent began.

Oh gods… He's going to say something that will piss me off or get me in trouble with my big mouth or both. Most likely both. Fuck my life.

"You tried out for the football team last year, right?" He continued ignoring my death glare.

Huh… I would say he has balls of steel, but with all the knocks to his cranium, he's more like an airhead. It's out of control.

"Oh no, no…" Sam began nervously. "That… No. That—That wasn't like a real try-out. I was researching something for my sister."

I sneered at Trent when he looked at me.

"Oh, yeah?" Trent asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Play time… I love pushing his buttons… or anyone's buttons really. I'll kick all their asses.

"Yeah. I made you out to be an excellent example." I hid my evil smile behind an innocent one.

Trent grinned cockily while I saw Mikaela hide a smile behind her hand. "Yeah? What's it about? How awesome I am?"

I snickered as Sam said, "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. A really good read."

Trent's smile dropped and I heard a small giggle from Mikaela.

I nodded my head along to my brother's words as I opened my mouth to speak. "It's definitely a good book. Your roid friends will love it."

"You know it's got mazes in it." Sam continued.

"And little coloring areas. Don't worry though. The lines are as thick as the pissed off vein in your neck. So yeah, you can stay in the lines. I know it's so difficult." I sneered.

"There's also scratch and sniff since you seem to do a lot of sniffing these days. You should probably get that checked out." Sam said backing me up.

"Pop up pictures too. But don't look at them before bed time. I know you still need a teddy bear to go to sleep." I snickered.

"It's lots of fun." Sam smirked.

"Totally." Me and Sam fist bumped without looking at each other while still looking at a pissed off Trent who seemed like he was about to lunge at us.

Kae smiled at us before stepping in front of Trent and pulling him away. "Let's go, babe."

Sam looked at me and pointed to the car. I grinned sheepishly before getting into the passenger seat. Sam walked over to the driver's side before pausing seeing as Mikaela and Trent were having an argument by his car.

My brother locked eyes with me and I Understood his silent plea. I grinned approvingly at him once Trent left Mikaela behind. I climbed into the backseat before whistling loudly to gain Kae's attention. She walked back over to us and leaned down looking through the window as Sam got in.

"Need a ride, sistah from another mistah?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, that is… can we… Can I ride you home? I mean, can we give you a ride home?" Sam stammered while I held in my laughter at my brother's rambling.

If it wasn't obvious by now, my brother has the biggest crush on Kae. I think they would be good for each other. She needs a nice guy, and he needs a girl that will help him toughen up.

So as Kae slipped into the car, I laid my body along the length of the back seat. Slipping on my headphones and playing my playlist of emo and hardcore sings, I began to doze off. I barely felt as something wrapped around me securing my body in place.

~Sam~

After dropping Mikaela off at her home, I quickly glanced back at my sister and smiled gently upon seeing her napping in the back seat. Today had been hectic, but it wasn't all bad.

At school while I was giving my oral report on my great grand-father Archibald Witwicky; Destiny made Trent into a laughing stock just before he tried to prank me. That big dumb jock ran out of the class screaming about how his mouth was on fire. I had looked at my sister who was secretly high fiving her best friend who was also the girl of my dreams. I glanced into her bag as I was walking back to my seat seeing little dark red balls and a mini-slingshot.

I shuddered in horror at the memory of her using those small dark red balls on me for the first and only time. Those balls were filled with Carolina Reaper powder and how she got hold of something like that. I have no idea. My sister is a devious genius and I try to stay on her good side.

After school, she left to hang out with Mikaela, so she wasn't able to go with me to get my first car. And honestly, I'm kind of glad she didn't come with our dad and I, because she might have assaulted Bobby. Hell even I wanted to when he tried to sell me pieces of scrap cars. She would have threatened to give him a sex change without the surgery for free. It's one of her favorite threats.

I soon pulled up to our house and I turned off the car before turning in my seat. "Des, wake up. We're home." I said gently poking her awake.

She groaned in her sleep before opening her hazel eyes. "Whazzu?"

I hid a chuckle. She's unintelligible to most people when half-asleep. "We're home. Come on. We've got a car to clean and you need to spill."

Destiny sighed before getting up. We both got out of the car and I found the rags while she went through her car care area and got out soap and other things we'd need.

"I'll wash the exterior. You clean the interior." She said.

I nodded obediently. Hey, she's the smart one. She knows more about cars than I do. So I got to work on the inside.

~Destiny~

I stripped off my tank top leaving me in just my sports bra. I didn't want to get my top dirty or sweaty while I worked. I grabbed the hose wetting the car while Sam quickly cleaned the interior. It wasn't as dirty as the outside was.

I started soaping up the car right as Sam poked his head out a window.

"So start spilling."

"About?" I asked as I pressed up against the car to reach the hood.

I blinked swearing that the car shivered underneath and locked eyes with Sam who seemed just as bewildered as I did. So it wasn't my imagination? I sighed pushing it to the back of my mind while I focused on Sam.

"How long was Miles hitting on you?" He asked scowling.

"Not too long, really. Just a few weeks. He's your friend, so I didn't want to come in between that." I said motioning him to roll up the windows and get out of the car. Once he did so, I started rinsing the car. Washing away the soap and grime that had accumulated during his state of neglect.

"Has he done anything other than flirt?" Sam asked.

I shook my head answering him. "He hadn't tried anything before. He's was an idiot if he thought I would roll over and give him what he wants in front of everyone."

"You should have told me sooner, Des." Sam sighed.

" _I would have… kicked some… serious ass… Sting like a bee!"_

We heard it come from the car's radio and looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Broken radio?" I asked.

"Broken radio." He replied.

"I'll see what me and Kae can do tomorrow." I said before taking a chamois and starting to dry the car on one side while Sam took my extra chamois and copied what I did to dry the other side.

"So did you make any headway with Kae while I was asleep?" I asked curiously.

Sam dazed off as he got lost in his thoughts.

" _He wanted to… Tap that all on the floor… Ya nasty…"_

I hid a smile of amusement. Whatever was up with this car's radio. I loved it.

The Sam started to speak. He told me about how the car had stalled at the little hill that usually overlooks the most perfect sunsets and sunrises. So Kae had gotten out to check under the hood and was impressed by what he had under there. Which made me all too curious to see what had impressed Mikaela so much.

While Sam continued to tell me what happened, I popped the hood and held it up looking at the engine. I whistled as I gazed upon the top of the line parts that was hidden by the hood.

"A high rise double pump carburetor? Damn, this is one sexy car." I said closing the hood as I felt a soft wave of heat coming from the car.

"Mikaela said the same thing. High rise something or other." Sam muttered.

I smirked before grabbing my bag and discarded tank top. "Well I'm going to get ready to go to Mikaela's. Good luck with the parental units." I said putting my tank top on so my dad doesn't have a fit about me showing too much skin.

I walked along the path waving to my mother, Judy who was testing one of the rocks along the path.

"Hey mom." I said casually.

"Hi my little Destroyer." She sing-songed in her crazy yet lovable way.

I get some of my crazy from her. Not all of it. Just a little spark of it comes from her.

I grinned before hugging my dad quickly and then headed inside. I rolled my eyes seeing my brothers backpack thrown on the floor and picked it up bringing it upstairs. I quickly threw it in Sam's cave of doom before going into my room. I dropped my bag to the floor and started to sift through my drawers.

Once I had picked out army green underwear and socks, I pulled out some dark green distressed shorts, a black top that was ripped up on the short sleeves and the collarbone area. I got my towel and headed into the bathroom I was forced to share with Sam locking it to have some sense of privacy. After I undressed, I turned on the shower. While waiting for the shower to warm up because I despise cold showers; I examined my body. My lightly tanned skin covered me from head to toe and I fingered my long bangs examining my face. Why were so many males attracted to me? In my opinion, I wasn't extremely pretty like Kae. She was curvier and more filled out than I was. But that could be because she was older. She keeps telling me that I will grow up to be gorgeous.

I straightened up looking up at the jewelry hanging in between my breasts. I've had it for as long as I could remember. It was of a grey and yellow hammer. Not a modern one. But one more ancient. Though from the research I have done, it vaguely resembles a dwarven war hammer. My inner geek had squealed at it. I never took it off. I Just get the feeling that if I did, something would happen.

I stepped into the shower and wet my body and hair before reaching for my Rosemary Mint cleansing conditioner lathering some of it into my hair. Once that was I cleaned my body using an exfoliating Sea Salt and Kale body wash and a coconut milk with jasmine bar soap. Lathering and scrubbing from head to my neon green toes. After rinsing the water from my body and hair, I turned off the water quickly and grabbed my towel drying off. I shower quickly, so sue me. Gotta help the planet somehow. If you've gotta problem with it, I'll make sure you piss shit soon enough.

I massaged lotion onto my skin to keep it soft and got dressed quickly before applying my deodorant and some black eyeliner. The one feature I loved about myself were my hazel eyes. They seemed to change color based on whatever emotions I am feeling. After my preparations, I gathered my dirty clothes and dumped them in my hamper that was in my room. I don't need my brother accidentally seeing my underwear. That's just weird.

I picked up my spikey book bag dumping out my school stuff on my bed before stuffing my bag with the essentials. You know: keys, wallet, lip balm, lipstick, more eyeliner, hand sanitizer, travel sized lotion, phone charger, a pocket knife, bottle of water, some chocolate bars and a pop-tart just in case. You never know when hunger will sneak up on you.

I slipped my book bag on and snatched up my headphone from where I left them connecting them to my phone as I pressed play on Pandora to continue playing my bitchin' playlist. Slipping my phone into my back pocket and grabbing a black hoodie to wrap around my waist, I stepped into my black boots and headed downstairs just as Sam was coming inside.

"Heading out already?" He asked me.

I nodded before leaving the house. "I'm going to Mikaela's! Might sleep over."

Since I was mostly a good girl, my parents said ok and I walked off. Passing by Sam's Camaro, I trailed my finger along his side gently. I felt it shudder again before, oddly enough, the window rolled down. Strange thing was that I wasn't scared. I don't get scared easily.

" _Where are you… headed off to… gorgeous?"_

Is he flirting with me? I tilted my head. "Such a strange car…" I mumbled before speaking a little louder, "If you must know, I'm headed to my friend's house."

" _Be safe."_

I smiled before walking off. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

" _Hate to… see ya… go… but… I love… watching you… leave."_

Oh my Primus… A car is flirting with me… Or mi imagination is acting up. Just an example of my sorry ass love life.

=Time Skip=

I was a few blocks away from Kae's house before a sense of dread washed over me. Quickly snatching my headphones off of my head, I listened as I heard movement behind me. I whirled around ready to slap the frag out of whoever dared to sneak up on me. Just to get a rag pressed harshly against my face blocking my nose and mouth. My eyes widen as I accidentally inhaled the sweet scent and I stared up into the smirking fugly face of Trent DeMarco. My hands were pulled behind me in a tight grip by who I assume was one of his lackeys. I struggled in their grasp before kicking backwards, my boot making contact with tender sensitive flesh.

"Fuck! She's wearing her murder boots!" A familiar voice groaned from behind me as he crumpled to the ground.

I slapped Trent's hand away gaining some fresh air before growling as I sucker punched him in the face. He cried out in pain as I spun around delivering a spinning hook kick to the un-punched side of face making him fall back. As soon as I my foot made contact with the ground I glanced down quickly just to see Miles. The bastard! I kicked him in the ass hard enough that I could tell he pissed a little. After kicking Miles, I took off running to Mikaela's house.

I could see her house. Pushing my body to its limits as I heard the distinct sound of Trent's truck accelerating behind me. I forced myself not to look back as I saw Kae coming outside. No doubt to find out why there was the roar of a car in her neighborhood.

"DEZZY! WATCH OUT!" She screamed.

Next thing I know, I'm flying through the air and I could see the stars. They really were beautiful. I barely felt my body land in the grass, hear the truck speeding off, or the fact that Kae was kneeling next to me and calling someone on the phone.

"Sam! Sam, it's Mikaela! You- You have to get over here! Something happened to Destiny!" She cried into the phone.

Huh? Kae's crying?! She never cries! I'll fragging kill whoever made her cry!

My vision blurred as I began to register the pain. Shit, it hurts worse than the time I fell off my skateboard in mid-air and broke my arm and my leg.

"Dezzy, don't you dare pass out!" She yelled at me while trying to talk to Sam on the phone. I could faintly hear his worried words.

I smiled apologetically at Kae as the darkness seduced me with its clutches.

~Ch1 End~

Life: Welp, this took me all of Sunday and Monday and a bit of Tuesday, but I finally got it done. Now to start work on Chapter 2 for both this story and my Undertale story. Let me know what you guys think! There's some flirty Bee in this chapter so I tried to channel my inner flirt. As you can see, she was not very cooperative today. Please leave comments and votes. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Life: I do not own anything. Only Destiny as she is co-owned by me and my fiancée.

 _Bumblebee talking through Radio_

 **Autobots Speaking**

Decepticons Speaking

 _ **Flashback**_

Chapter 2:

~Bumble Bee~

I was about to drive off to go signal the rest of my team that it was safe to land on this planet called Earth. Strange name really. When my charge came running out of his dwelling. He was talking rapidly on the phone, so I could only snippets of what he was saying.

"…get…inside…blood…hates hospitals… be…soon" He said quickly as threw what looked like a large medical kit into my back set, along with clothing for a femme human. He then got in my driver's seat and turned my alt mode on.

((A/N: Oh my Primus, that sounded so wrong.))

We soon came up to the femme named Mikaela's house. I could scent blood and burnt rubber. I grew increasingly worried as Mikaela opened the door of her home, her arms covered in blood. I struggled to stay silent as Sam carried his items out of my back seat and ran into the house.

Something or someone hurt Destiny which for some reason greatly upset me. That human femme was a mystery. My spark tugged for her as it would for a Cybertronian femme. Figuring they would be busy tending to Destiny and her unknown amount of wounds, I quietly back away from the curb and drive off to a junkyard a couple of miles away.

I scanned the area before transforming to my bi-pedal mode. I looked up to the sky marveling at its beauty before sending out the signal for my team.

Transforming back to my alt form, I started to drive back to Mikaela's house before parking in the spot that Sam left me in. I was so tempted to try and peek inside to try and check in on the interesting little femme who had taken down a male almost twice her size with a single kick. But I knew if I did so, I might blow my cover. I had to wait for the right moment. Until then, I would wait.

~Destiny~

For as long as I could remember, I have hated doctors, scientists, chemists; anything and anyone that had to do with science or included humans in scrubs. Maybe it was the strange visions I've been seeing when my mind tends to wander.

 _ **My eyes opened seeing humans who looked like scientists or doctors as they ran tests. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like they were pleased with whatever they found. My eyes wandered to the right seeing a giant metal robot who seemed to be frozen. Though it seemed that his eyes were moving. Meaning he was very much alive. Considering how scary he appeared, you would think I should feel some form of fear. But I felt nothing. The humans above me seemed to be rejoicing something. I turned my eyes back to them and was confused and in awe as I stared at the small sparkling that came from me. I knew then what I must do. I couldn't let the humans have my small one. She is fated for great things.**_

Those visions… They seemed so real. Almost like memories. But they couldn't have been my memories. Which prompts many questions. Whose memories were they? Who was that giant metal robot? What ever happened to the small sparkling? What was a sparkling? What ever happened to the mother? Why do I have her memories?

I did know one thing though. The answers I seek. I have a feeling that they will come sooner rather than later.

=Le Time Skip=

It was daylight and the rumbling of the Camaro that woke me. That and Kae and my brother's girly screams. I opened my hazel eyes and blinked a few times before noticing that during my rest, Sam and Kae had put me in the back seat of the Camaro. But the odd thing was that the Camaro was driving itself while Sam was in the passenger's seat and Kae who was sitting next to me; were screaming at something behind us. I slowly got up to find out what the frag they were screaming at.

A cop car… was chasing us… but it had no driver…

I blinked trying to get to make sense of everything. What the pit had happened while I was unconscious?! I could only assume it was Sam's fault.

I turned my glare onto my brother who still had not noticed I was awake. Notice me, brother, for I shall end you.

"What the hell did you do?!" I growled.

His screams continued, but Kae's died down as she hugged me. "Thank gods you're awake, Dezzy."

"Hard to be asleep when my brother's screaming like a bitch. Mind filling me in on what happened?" I asked her as my brother began hyperventilating.

By this time, the Camaro had parked itself into a dark alleyway and shut himself off.

"We woke up this morning and noticed you were doing a lot better than you were last night. It's strange how you heal so quickly. We heard the Camaro's alarm go off which prompted us to go out and see what was happening…"

~Mikaela~

 _ **We had both gone out to look upon Sam's Camaro. Only to see that it was roaring its engine at a cop car that was coming down the road.**_

" _Get… my sweet… spark… and… get in!"_

 _ **The cop car had transformed into a monstrous black, silver, and white robot with red eyes. It strolled down the street with a cruel and evil smirk.**_

" _Hurry… dammit!"_

 _ **I had run inside and grabbed Dezzy's bag knowing she would want it with her when she woke up before Sam rushed in to help me carry Dezzy. I then got in the back first. Sam then eased his sister into the car with my help. I laid her down with her head in my lap as seatbelts wrapped around the both of us securely. Sam slid into the passenger's seat and the Camaro roared to life racing down the street away from the menacing cop bot.**_

~Destiny~

I watched as the cop bot drove past the plant's alleyway that we were hidden in. My eyes darted down to the keys turning in their sheath.

"Holy frag…" I whispered softly.

" _Hold on to your butts."_

The seatbelt around me tightened as the cop car seemed to be coming back. I couldn't tell from my position. But the Camaro raced out of the alleyway.

After driving out of the plant, we came to a stop and the doors flew open.

" _Get out… if you want to live…"_

Sam scrambled out and reached in to help Kae carry me out of the car. As soon as we were out of the black and yellow Camaro, he began to transform.

He was definitely a he. He got into a fighting stance as Sam and Kae carried me away the best they could. My eyes were locked onto our black and yellow protector as the cop car drove towards him at top speed. It began to transform into the robot that Kae described to me and tackled our protector.

Whilst the two giants began to brawl, the menacing one seemed to release a small silver bot who seemed to spout out unintelligible nonsense. It went straight after Sam and tripped him by attacking his legs. Which in turn brought Kae and I down. I groaned in pain before sitting up.

"Kae, go find something to bash this fragger's face in." I snarled before kicking the fugly little fragger off of Sam.

Kae ran off to a nearby shed while the silver bot screeched in a different language at me. Unsurprisingly I understood what he was saying. I've always had an affinity for languages. And well anything really. That's why I was classified as a genius. I just chose to stay in high school.

"You're going to pay for that, fleshling!"

I sneered at him while pulling my knife out of my spiky book bag. "Bring it, you tiny little slag. I'll send you back to Primus for judgement!"

((A/N: Just as I was writing that part, "Judgement", by TryHardNinja came on! If you love Undertale, then you might know it. If you haven't heard it, you should. It's on YouTube. His song is what got me into Undertale. That and my fiancée constantly talking about it.))

The freaky little bot roared pitifully before launching himself at me. I looked over him quickly trying to discern his weak point before striking at his chest plate. It seemed to shock him that I slashed at him which gave Sam the chance to get up and pick me up. He ran off carrying me.

"This is the only time I'm happy you carry that thing around!" He said breathlessly.

Obviously he wasn't much of an active person. So I compensated for the both of us by kicking aft and being a smart aft.

The small bot chased after us as Sam slid down a small bank in the ground. He held tightly to me. But then unlucky accidents happen. Same tripped and lost his grip on me which sent me rolling down the bank. Small yelps of pain escaping as some of my unhealed wounds began to reopen. I could feel dirt and debris embed themselves into my aching and blood exposed flesh.

Faintly hearing Sam's cries for me to get up, I looked up to see the silver bot right in front of me with its arm raised up to slice at me with its sharp blade. Until Kae snuck up from behind him and started slashing at the mini bot with a power saw.

"Leave her alone, you little freak!" Kae snarled.

I felt someone's arms encircle around me pulling me away from the dying shrieks of the mini bot. From my assumptions, it was my brother since Kae was huffing and panting from the exertion of portraying a hack and slash warrior goddess. She kicked the mini bots head a few yards away before coming over to us.

"Let me see where you're hurt." Sam said as he appeared in my vision after letting go of me.

I lifted up my t-shirt and winced at the gash in my side. I could feel other bruises forming along my body along with slight cut cuts along my hands and arms from trying to stop my fall. I felt blood run down my cheek and could only assume that I have some kind of head wound.

"Damn it." Sam cursed.

As Kae and Sam tried to tend to my wounds, I looked up the hill to see the black and yellow bot watching us with worried eyes?

"Guys? Maybe he can help." I said softly.

Sam looked back at his Camaro bot before he looked at Kae. "Help me carry her up the hill."

Kae nodded and they both picked me up carefully carrying me slowly up the hill. Primus, I hate feeling so weak. When I'm all healed up, I'm hunting down the two fraggers who decided to mess me up in the first place.

"What is it?" Kae asked softly.

"A robot." Sam replied.

Well no dip, big brother.

"But he's like a super advanced robot, right?" Kae retorted.

"It's probably Japanese. Yeah…" Sam said. "Definitely Japanese."

I saw the Camaro bot roll his eyes.

"I don't think he's Japanese, you guys." I mumbled.

"Do you speak robot now?" Sam asked sarcastically.

I shrugged before looking at the Camaro bot. "Can you speak?"

" _XM Satellite One… Digital Cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System…"_ The strange radio speaking Camaro puts his hands on his hips while using the radio to answer me.

"So you talk through the radio?" Sam questioned.

The bot clapped his hands nodding while speaking through the radio. "Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful." He then looks at me and points. _"And you… are you ok… sweet…spark?"_

I blushed softly as the new nickname before speaking. "I'll be fine."

Sam looked at him weirdly before asking. "We need to get her somewhere safe to tend to her wounds. Can you help us?"

The Camaro bot nodded and started to transform back to his Camaro form. Once done, he opened up his doors. _"Get in… I have a … friend that... we can… lean on… They should be… here soon…"_

Sam and Kae gently put me into the back with Kae getting in the back with me as she gently cleaned my stomach wound.

I winced softly while Sam climbed into the passenger's seat. The Camaro then drove off toward where our bags lay and Sam picked them up quickly before getting back in.

As the adrenaline in my system began to die down, I felt a wave of nausea and sleepiness overcome me. "I don't feel so good." I mumbled as my eyes closed.

"Dezzy, don't fall asleep again!" Kae cried.

I could feel the Camaro rev his engine and drive faster with a sense of urgency. _"Don't… close those… pretty eyes… sweet…spark…"_

But by then, I had welcomed the darkness.

((A/N: I was going to stop it here, but I have the urge to keep writing.))

=Time Skip=

When I awoke, I was along in the Camaro. His seats felt a little different and as I slowly got up from my position, I could see that somehow he had upgraded from a '77 Camaro to an '06 Camaro.

"Whoa…" I breathed out.

" _Sweet… spark... you're awake… thank the heavens…"_ The Camaro said.

I looked outside into the deserted alley we seemed to be in and saw Sam and Kae talking to more giant robots. I saw four of them. All different sizes. The smallest one was a silver bot who seemed to be lounging casually on an abandoned car. There was also a taller black and silver bot who was pointing his cannons at Kae and Sam. But I could tell there was no heat behind his words, despite his gruff exterior. After that, I looked at a neon green and orange bot who seemed to be saying something to the others. I couldn't tell what, but it seemed to cause Kae and Sam to look away from each other blushing. There was a huge blue and red bot who was kneeling in front of Sam and Kae and the three of them looked towards the Camaro.

The big red and blue bot's eyes locked onto mine and I waved weakly as Sam and Kae rushed to the Camaro. The Camaro opened his door and the seat pushed forward letting Kae climb in to help Sam bring me out.

Once I was out, the Camaro transformed into his other form.

" **What happened to the young femme, Bumblebee?"** I heard a commanding voice ask.

" _She was… injured… last night… by humans… I could not… protect her… And she… was hurt… again… while I was… fighting against… Barricade…"_

I looked up to the Camaro… er, Bumblebee.

" **Permission to help patch her up, Optimus?"** said another voice.

The blue and red bot, Optimus nodded. **"Permission granted, Ratchet."**

The neon green and orange held out his hand to us and Sam and Kae gently placed me in his palm.

" **Relay to me what happened, Sam and Mikaela."** Ratchet said as his eyes emitted a blue light that scanned me from top to bottom.

Kae went first telling the bots what had happened last night with Sam adding in what he could.

"My sister heals fast, but she hates hospitals. Last time we took her to one, she attacked the doctors." Sam sighed.

I shrugged wincing as I felt eyes on me. "It's difficult to explain. Just trust me when I say this. Doctors and Scientists belong in the pit for what they have done."

Ratchet's eyes widened slightly before he finished scanning and began to list off my injuries. **"A gash along your side. Multiple bruises. A long cut from the corner of your left optic diagonally across your face plate to the edge of your dermas. Slashes and cuts along your servos and arms. And a dislocated shoulder."**

"Translation please?" Sam asked worriedly. "Will she be alright?"

I rolled my eyes as I began to speak before the bots could. "Optics are eyes. Face plates obviously refer to a face. Dermas are lips. And servos seem to be hands." I said connecting what Ratchet said to the injuries on my body.

" **How did you-?"** Ratchet began looking at me in shock.

"I compared the unknown words that you uttered with the injuries that you described with what I had cataloged done onto my body. It was easy really. Just a little common sense was needed." I said boredly.

"My sister's considered a genius. She could be in college by now." Sam gloated.

I huffed as Bumblebee poked my uninjured cheek looking at me in wonder. "Bee, quit it."

" _But… sweet… spark…"_ Bee whined.

Ratchet gently put me in Bee's servos as he transformed opening up his back doors. **"Sam, bring her into my alt mode so I can work on her while we travel to our destination."**

Bee placed me into Sam's arm and my brother carried me into Ratchet's alt mode. He set me down before smiling at me.

"You're going to be okay, sis." He said.

"Are you telling me that to reassure me or to reassure yourself, big brother?" I asked smiling back at him.

Sam scowled playfully at me before leaving Ratchet's alt mode. I could see him talking to Optimus as Optimus smiled gently at me to reassure me, I believe.

He looked away before placing a servo up to his ear antenna thing. He began to project images that seemed so really. I half-heartedly listened to what he said about their planet and a Decepticon named Megatron. I looked over and my eyes widened seeing who Megatron was. It was the menacing robot from my dreams…

~Chapter 2 End~

Life: I figured this was a good place to stop. Don't want to write out half of the movie just yet. So you'll noticed some scenes from the actual movie have been cut out or revised. My reasoning behind it is because I wanted to make this story a bit unique from Destiny's perspective. I hope everyone likes it. Till next time! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Life: not much to say but I don't own Transformers. Only Destiny.

 _Bumblebee talking through Radio_

 **Autobots Speaking**

Decepticons Speaking

 _ **Flashback**_

Chapter 3: Sector Seven, Part 1

~Destiny~

I jumped slightly out of my turmoil of thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see an older man who seemed to be in his late-40's with glowing blue eyes. His face was naturally grumpy, but I could see the slight worry in his eyes. His flaming orange hair was slicked back and peppered with grey hair. He also had a full and short red and grey beard.

I tilted my head confused before he began to speak.

" **This is my holoform. A way for us to blend in among the humans."** He said.

I barely heard or felt as Ratchet started fixing me up. All that was going through my mind were the memories that I kept experiencing and what part Megatron played in them. What was that place that they seemed to be in? Something told me that I would be finding out soon.

Ratchet stitched up the gash along my side, slapped a long bandage on my cheek since the cut wasn't very deep. He had also bandaged up my arms and hands after cleaning them. He had also apologized for not having appropriate medications since what he had was not suited for humans.

I merely smiled in appreciation and told him, "It's fine. When we get to my house, I can run in and grab some medication."

He had agreed with my suggestion despite not wanting me to move around too much. He said I was lucky to not have any broken bones.

I was still in his alt mode as his holoform pulled up into an alleyway behind my house.

"So we're looking for the glasses of my great grandfather?" I asked.

" **Correct."** Ratchet replied.

I slowly got up as the back doors to Ratchet's alt mode opened. Outside stood my brother and Mikaela.

I smiled at them before slowly getting out of Ratchet's alt mode with Sam's help.

"Ok Mikaela, you gotta watch them. Just… just five minutes, okay?" Sam said.

She nodded while Sam took off towards the house. I faintly heard Dad yelling at Sam about the lawn while I took my time in taking the path.

"Why can't you be like your sister? She's minding the path." Dad scolded.

I kept my head down while slowly treading the path. Wincing at the pain that radiated from my battered body, I kept my head down so Dad wouldn't see my bruises and bandages.

Vaguely hearing something about doing a bunch of chores and my name in a few sentences, I absent-mindedly nodded my head. 

Sam sighed in relief as Dad retreated back inside and I heard and felt large thumps behind me. Turning my head, I sighed as Optimus tip toed as best as he could into our yard. Knowing my brother would be freaking out, I moved closer to the porch and watched as Sam scolded Optimus and Mikaela. Rolling my eyes at Bumblebee who was watching me with concern. "I'm fine, Bee."

I hid a wince as Optimus crushed our mother's beloved fountain easily. 

"Dezzy, some help please?!" Sam whispered harshly.

"Good idea, I'll get some pain relief for myself." I said sassily before heading into the kitchen sneaking around to get a bottle of water and some pain medication. I swallowed two pills quickly before my eyes landed on Sam's book bag.

I pinched the bridge of my nose gently while swearing to Primus that my brother was borderline idiotic. I swear his things seem to migrate out of his room to try and live out their dying days surrounded cleanliness and fresh air. I heard noises upstairs meaning that Sam probably got a lift up to his room and by the second thump I heard meant that Kae got lifted inside as well.

I dug through Sam's bag for the glasses and once I found them, I slipped them into my bag and ran upstairs.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! Had a great time at Kae's!" I yelled down the stairs before rushing in to my room. My clothes were ragged and bloody by now, so I stripped them as quickly as I could without aggravating my bandaged and stitched wounds. Pulling on a loose t shirt that said 'How does your voice not give you a headache?' and some army belted baggy cargo pants. Along with my blanc and green Demonia Shaker-56 Wedge Platform Ankle Boots and my spiked book bag.

Once I was done, I felt the floor beneath me shake as if it were an earthquake. I heard my parents screaming as the lights went out. I looked out of my window seeing Ratchet on the ground with power line wires around him. I figure he must have fallen somehow. He doesn't seem like the clumsy type, so I assume that someone must have accidentally pushed him.

Shaking my head at them, I pulled myself back into my room and got ready to head towards Sam's room. I heard my parents running up the stairs.

"Destiny! Sam! Are you two okay?!" They yelled.

"I'm fine, mom and dad." I told them as I grabbed a plain black hoodie. I slipped it on as they started yelling at Sam to open his door.

Sam's door opened and I vaguely heard their conversation with Sam. Grimacing as they started speaking about masturbation, I yelled at them, "Ew! Don't taint my virgin ears! I'm still scarred from the birds and the bees!"

"Sorry, my little destroyer!" My mom said from within Sam's room.

I smiled before sneaking past them and dashing down the stairs. I had to get the Autobots the glasses because I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Before I could take a step towards the back door, I heard cars pull up to the house.

And yet again, my gut instinct proves right. A knock at the door had me hesitating before I peeked outside. The Autobots weren't out there, but a bunch of scientist-looking dudes were trolling the yards. A scowl formed onto my face as the mail entry slot was opened and shifty eyes peered through. I was tempted to flip him the bird for daring to peek into my home. I walked toward the front door and I opened the front door just as my parents came down the stairs with Sam and Kae.

I guess their awkward rated R conversation is done. Glad I escaped before Mom could ramble more about adult situations.

"Is this the residence of the Wickity's?" the beady eyed spazzoid asked.

He was tall. Taller than Dad and Sam. Curly black hair and dark eyes with tanned skin clad in a black and white pristine suit with a red, white, and blue striped tie. From my initial analysis of him, he was proud to serve his country. Unfortunately, he also came off as snarky and overconfident… like me. I don't like people like me. It pisses me off.

"Nah. Wrong house, fro-head. We're the Wackaty's. Wickity's are down the road." I sneered slamming the door in his face.

"Destiny?!" Dad yelled as I walked away from the door.

"What? He got our name wrong and gives me the creeps. Like a pedo in the making." I growled.

"Destiny Stella Witwicky. You open the door for that man and allow the adults to speak to him." Mom said sternly. I looked at her seeing that she had a look that said we would talk later. Slag… She and Dad have seen the bandage on my face.

I swallowed down my defiance and opened the door putting on a sickly sweet smile that promised hurt. "My bad. You must have bad pronunciation and poor reading skills. After all, you're only human."

I turned on my heel walking towards my brother and Kae who secretly high fived me. They must be getting creepo-vibes from him as well.

Dad stepped forward as the creepo agent stepped in without permission, mind you. I bit my lip in order to stop myself from cursing his aft out.

"Who are you?" Dad asked.

"We're the government. Sector Seven." The agent said flashing up a silver badge.

"Never heard of it." Dad replied.

"Never will." The agent retorted.

But we just did, you slag of a troglodyte!

"Your son and daughter are the great-grandchildren of Captain Archibald Wickity, are they not?" The agent asked sternly looking at Sam and I.

I felt my stomach drop. He knew. This spanx wearing fragger knew about the Autobots. Or rather he knew of their kind. Which meant one thing. They had the answers to my reoccurring, yet displaced memories from someone else.

Man, I love being a genius. Tuning back into my dad's conversation with a neurotic man, I stared at him with a smug and knowing glint in my eye. And from the look in his beady, I could tell he was nervous, anxious, and a little crazy excited.

"It's Witwicky." Dad replied hiding his exasperation.

The agent took a step forward, "May I enter the premises, sir?"

Dude, rude.

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard." Mom said looking outside.

"What the heck is going on here?" Dad asked as several men in black suits come into the house.

"We're just following up on several reports of a tiny girl beating up two teenage boys last night. We believe she may be dangerous." The agent said.

I felt anger flare up in me. What a pathetic excuse to barge into our lives! 

"Well I think you got the wrong house. My little Destiny would never harm anyone without unprecedented cause." Mom said defending me. Dad nodded backing her up.

"If anything, you should get your facts straight okay? My sister is the victim. They assaulted her and she responded in self-defense." Sam said glaring at the agents.

"Dezzy isn't some punk criminal like you're trying to make her out to be." Kae glared.

"I'm sure you all feel very strongly about her, but we have two reports from the victims who are in the hospital stating that she assaulted them without provocation." The agent said all snarky like.

The urge to make him cower before me was strong so I spoke up. "Hey mister. What's your name?" I asked in a sweet voice handing Kae my bag.

I saw Sam and Dad pale before my eyes while Mom and Kae grinned. They knew what I was about to unleash on this creepy agent man.

"The name's Seymour Simmons, little girl." He answered me.

"Well since you seem so keen on labeling me the criminal, how would you like to become Sidney Simone? I've got an easy way to give you a sex change." I said while walking towards him with a smirk on my face and a dangerous glint in my hazel eyes that I'm sure have a reddish tint to them by now. "You got reports, a warrant, actual proof that I'm the perp? Go ahead, slap cuffs on me. Because I can't guarantee your safety once you find out the truth."

Simmons gulped trying to hide his fear. "Did you just threaten a federal officer?"

"I don't make threats. I make promises. And I always keep my promises. Just ask Miles and Trent." I grinned viciously while pushing him back a little.

A part of me relished his fear, while the other part told me to stop and just get the glasses to the Autobots, so they could find their AllSpark.

So as the agents beside Simmons began to pull me away from, I looked at Kae with meaning while glancing at my bag and out the window. She nodded her head minutely as the agent began to drag me outside towards a black car. I heard my parents, brother, and Kae yelling at the agent to 'let me go' and 'that what they were doing is illegal because I'm a minor'.

Their voices were muffled as I was handcuffed roughly and thrown into the back seat without care. I held back a groan as the agents walking away snickered cruelly.

"When I get out of these cuffs, I will make you both pay for manhandling a woman!" I snarled sitting up. When they were gone, I looked towards the back alley and saw several familiar blue optics watching me with worry and anger. I flashed them a warm smile just as Mojo ran out the back door carrying a familiar spiked bag towards the back alley. He was so small that the agents and scientists roaming around paid him no mind.

I could see Mojo barking up at the red and blue truck whose door opened and who I'm guessing was Optimus's holoform. He was short wild blonde hair with blue eyes. From the distance, I could tell he had facial hair and he wore black triple zipper accent coated biker jeans with a red muscle shirt and a blue flame design military jacket. He also wore black army boots.

He looked at me with confused eyes as he held my bag in his hands while Mojo ran over to my mom as the agents dragged her, dad, Sam, and Kae outside.

I mouthed 'glasses' to him seeing a shocked glint in his blue eyes. I smiled encouragingly at him as he dug through my spiked bag pulling out the glasses.

He looked at me with thankful eyes and I nodded as agents started walking towards the car I was in. I looked away from the back alley and watched as Sam and Kae were brought to the car I was placed in. Mom and Dad were placed in a separate car. I scoot over to the side as they pushed Sam and Kae in.

"Hey guys. Fancy meeting you here." I grinned cheekily.

Since the agents were still outside wrapping up their invasion of privacy, I spoke in low tones to my brother and best friend.

"They got the glasses." I said. "Good job using Mojo."

"Sam had them distracted, so I was able to get Mojo out easily." Kae smirked.

"Well they got what they needed. That's the important part. We did our part." Sam said.

I nodded smiling, but inside I couldn't help but feel sad that I probably wouldn't see them again. My spark ached for the black and yellow mech who I knew only briefly. I felt at home with the Autobots. For reasons I didn't exactly understand. But now they had the glasses and the road that would lead them to the AllSpark. I was no longer needed and they had no more need for humans like us. So I guess it was up to me to try and get us out of this mess that we were in. And it was time for me to get answers on the memories I've been seeing.

The agents got into the car. An unnamed man in the driver's seat who seemed to be Simmons's right hand man and Simmons in the passenger seat. He sneered at us as the car started to drive away from my home and away from the Autobots.

Little did I know, that this was only the beginning…

~Chapter 3 End~

Life: I'll end it here since I feel that this is overdue and I'll try to write more soon. I loved writing this scene!


	4. Chapter 4

_Bumblebee talking through Radio_

 **Autobots Speaking**

Decepticons Speaking

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Destiny** : Life doesn't own Transformers. She only owns me.

Chapter 4: Sector Seven, Part 2

~Destiny~

Pain…

It's what I felt as I woke up. My head felt bleary and my mouth tasted as if cotton was stuffed into it. I slowly opened my eyes and felt my world go cold. A sense of dread filling me as I stared up at the frozen metal menace towering over the scientists who swarmed him. I wasn't supposed to be here. Last thing I remember was… was… why is it all so blurry? Where's Kae? Where's my brother?

My head swiveled around observing the enormous room I was in. It's the one from my dreams. Those odd dreams I've been having lately. I tried to sit up, but felt my body come to a stop. Looking down, I noted that my arms and legs were chained down to the hospital bed I was in. What pissed me off the most was that I was in a hospital gown, an ugly green one.

I felt a sneer encroach on my chapped lips as a scientist glanced towards me. "I've got questions, government slut? Now answer them or I won't be nice." I growled out watching some fear enter his eyes.

Good. I relish their fear. Some twisted part of me wishes to do more. As he scurried towards me, I recall bits and pieces of what happened to me prior to waking up here.

 _ **After the Sector Seven vehicles had pulled away from my house, I kept my glare focused on Simmons. I could sense him shivering from the intensity of my death glare. Good thing he couldn't read minds or else he'd be pissing his pants.**_

" _ **Where are you taking us?" Kae asked and with good reason since the vehicle with my parents in it seemed to break away from the line of formation they seemed to have going.**_

" _ **Where are you taking our parents?" Sam huffed.**_

" _ **Teeny tots, shut it before we shut it for you." Simmons said trying to act tough.**_

 _ **Oh Simone, you are in way over your head. Simmons glanced back at me with trepidation since I was the only one not asking questions. By the way his Adam's Apple bobbed, I could tell he was unnerved by the glint in my eyes.**_

" _ **So Destiny Wickity, is it?" He began.**_

 _ **Oh here we go. I kept my mouth shut as I death glared at him. I was slightly impressed that he didn't shit or piss himself where he was.**_

" _ **Oh real mature. Giving me the silent treatment. I hold the power now, so start talking, short stuff. How'd a tiny thing like you beat up two full grown males?" He sneered.**_

 _ **I brought up my cuffed hands while tilting my head innocently. "Let me loose and find out, Dick-tator Simone." My tone was sickly sweet as I grinned widely.**_

 _ **I heard him, his partner and my brother all gulping out of fear. Kae nudged my shoulder with hers. "You'll give them a heart attack, Dezzy."**_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **I bit my lip hard to keep from crying out as I felt my head whip to the side. He pistol-whipped me. Oh just wait, Simmons, I'll make you pay. Blood trailed down the side of my head as I breathed in and out through my mouth containing my boiling anger.**_

 _ **Angered protests from my brother and Kae filled the car before I caught a glimpse of red and blue metal passing us quickly. I whispered to Kae and Sam to brace themselves as I did the**_ _ **same.**_

 _ **CRASH!**_

I blinked out of my flashback and glowered up at the scientist.

"Why am I here? Where is my brother and Kae?" I started.

"You're here, because this is where you were made. The boy is not your blood brother. You're not even fully human. It's amazing how much you resemble one though. Now sweet dreams, NBE-3." He said.

I opened my mouth to yell at him before I felt a prick on my arm and felt a freezing cold sensation before the darkness claimed me once again.

~Sam~

"Where's my sister? And where's my car?!" I yelled at Simmons as he led Mikaela and I into the Hoover Dam.

"Son, for the last time she isn't your sister. That little menace isn't even human." Simmons growled out. "And neither is your 'car'".

I glared at him before smirking at the damage my sister had done prior to them separating us.

Simmons cradled his arm and tried to walk proudly with a limp. His face bruised and I knew he was missing some teeth as well. He was all banged up. And knowing the type of asshole he is, he ended up with damaged pride and a bruised ego.

 _ **The metal roof of the van was ripped off and as we looked up, we grinned in relief seeing that the Autobots had come to our rescue.**_

" _ **Taking the children was a big mistake." Said the deep baritone of the mechanical leader. "Now get out of the car."**_

 _ **The agents didn't move, but Mikaela somehow uncuffed herself and proceeded to work and Destiny and then my handcuffs. It wasn't the time to question how she knew that, so first I exited the van and helped my sister and her best friend out. Then I checked over my little sister and examined her head wound.**_

" _ **Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus order as Jazz and Ironhide used what seemed like large magnets to pull away the guns from the agents.**_

 _ **She didn't show any signs of brain trauma, but I called out to Ratchet just in case.**_

 _ **The medical Autobot gently picked Destiny up and scanned her. "Fragging fleshies. How did this happen?" He grumbled.**_

" _ **Simone didn't like it when she smiled at him while offering to show him why he's an asshole." Mikaela growled while glaring at Simmons who was still in the car.**_

" _ **Out of the vehicle. NOW!" Optimus yelled.**_

 _ **Simmons and his lackey scrambled out of the car.**_

" _ **You don't seem scared of us. Why?" Optimus asked.**_

 _ **Simmons stayed silent.**_

" _ **The fraggers know. They knew about you guys before coming to my house. Who knows what else they have in their basement?" Destiny said while looking at Simmons with that knowing glint of hers.**_

 _ **It unnerves me sometimes how she knows so much more than I do. But then again, she's a genius.**_

 _ **Ratchet hushed her before going back to work on trying to fix her up in his alt-mode and his holoform.**_

 _ **I rounded onto Simmons, my anger making me clench my fists. He hit my sister. I won't let that go unpunished. "Start talking. What's Sector 7? What do you want with us? What kind of adult hits little girls?"**_

 _ **Several growls above me were heard as soon as I uttered those words. Smirking as I know I just outed who hurt Destiny. I felt no remorse.**_

" _ **I ask the questions here, not you, young man!" Simmons snarled trying to seem tough.**_

" _ **Whatever, how do you know about the Autobots?" Mikaela said standing by my side.**_

" _ **Where did you take our parents?" I asked.**_

" _ **I'm not at liberty to discuss that." Simmons muttered.**_

" _ **He's useless." I heard Ironhide growl out. "Let's end him."**_

 _ **Simmons eyes widened before he started stuttering out nonsense. "Wait, wait, wait. I can tell you one thing."**_

 _ **We waited for him to continue.**_

" _ **The tiny menace doesn't belong here! She deserves to be locked up and experimented on" He yelped out as a cannon was pointed at him.**_

 _ **Oh, wrong words, buddy…**_

 _ **There was a bout of silence before hurried footsteps came closer. I was about to turn to catch her but the tiny blur barreled past me and drop-kicked Simmons.**_

" _ **Did your mama raise you on some crack or some shit? What gives you the right to degrade me, you pubic fro-head of an asswipe!" Destiny was fuming as she began ranting and rampaging over Simmons who tried to defend him… poorly. "Where's all your machismo now, fuckhead? Not so tough without me in cuffs, huh?"**_

 _ **Mikaela and I pulled her away from Simmons and we struggle to hold onto her. There was a clang of something hitting the floor before what seemed like oil started to pour onto Simmons. All three of us looked up and were wide eyed as it seems Bumblebee was peeing on the rat-faced agent.**_

 _ **A soft giggle broke our slight daze and I grinned letting go of my sister as she started laughing her butt off at Bumblebee's actions. The other Autobots were smirking or chuckling, and so was Optimus. Though he was trying to hide it more than the others.**_

" _ **Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus ordered.**_

 _ **Bumblebee stopped before winking at Destiny who threw him a wide grin.**_

 _ **Panic ensued soon after as engines could be heard approaching and the whir of helicopter blades.**_

I felt a gentle shake on my shoulder before realizing it was Mikaela staring at me worriedly.

"You okay?" She mouthed softly.

I sighed shrugging.

She squeezed my arm. "She's tough. We'll find her before they take us away again."

I nodded before focusing on the other people in the room.

There was a blonde Caucasian woman, a heavy African American in a jersey, some government officials, and a small ragtag group of army men.

"You're all here because you've been in contact with NBE's." Simmons said.

"NBE's? What are those?" The blonde woman asked.

"Let us show you what we mean." Simone's right hand man led us into a large room that was freezing cold.

My mouth dropped open as I spotted the large mech within the ice.

"Is that…" Mikaela faltered in her words.

"Megatron…" I finished for her.

"Meet NBE-1" Simone said.

"We think that when he made his approach over the North Pole our gravitation field screwed up his telemetry and crashed into the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." His lackey, whose nametag says Banachek.

"Ma'am, I don't mean to correct you, but that's Megatron. He's evil. The leader of the Decepticons, who wish to annihilate the human race." I interrupted.

Banachek huffed indignantly from my comment. My sister's mannerisms are contagious.

"He's been in cryo-stasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Banachek said.

"Fact is; you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, cars, space flight: all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-1…" Simmons glares at me. "That's what we call it!"

I glowered right back at him. "Where's my sister?"

Simmons ignored me as he turned to Keller who spoke up.

"And you didn't think that the United States Military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller huffed out.

"Until recently, we didn't have a threat to National security." Banachek simpered.

"Well there's one now." Keller sighed.

I stepped forward tired of this conversation. "Where. Is. My. Sister?"

"She's undergoing special treatment." Simmons ground out.

"We want to see her." Mikaela said backing me up.

"I'm sorry, but why are the … Decepticons here?" Maggie asked while looking at me and Mikaela.

"They're looking for the AllSpark. It's a giant cube from what the Autobots told us." Mikaela said.

I watched as Simmons and Banachek started to shift in place.

"You know where it is, don't you?" I asked.

"Follow us." Simmons said as they started moving out of the cryo chamber.

~Destiny~

I was no longer in the cryo chamber, having been wheeled out while unconscious. I woke up in this chamber strapped to a chair in the middle of the room. I was facing a glass wall that faced into another room. This second room had equipment around the room but there was a silver box with blue lights in the middle. Scratches were scattered throughout the room and my eyes widened as a door opened and a group of people entered the room.

I opened my mouth to scream out when I saw two people I knew very well within the group.

"Don't bother. They can't hear you." A feminine voice said from behind me.

I bit my lip holding back any rude comebacks since I physically wouldn't be able to back up my threats.

"But we can hear them." The voice said.

I listened in on the conversations filtering in through the other room.

"Was Freddy Krueger up in here or something?" asked a tall dark skinned Army man.

"Nah man, that's only three blades. Freddy had four. This is more likely the work of Wolverine." A chubby cocoa skinned male said excitedly.

I held in a soft snort at their dorkiness while continuing to observe and listen.

"That's very funny." Said the voice of a man who makes my blood boil.

"Simmons…" I hissed out in anger.

"That human strikes me the wrong way. Treating you how he has." Said the soft voice.

"Anybody got any electronic devices?" Simmons asked the group.

A soft sigh reeling with despair was heard. "He's going to create another sparkling for their entertainment. What a cruel species…"

Sparkling… I've heard that word before.

"What's a Sparkling?" I asked.

Simmons took a phone from the Wolverine fanboy and placed it into the box.

Everyone in the room was given goggles as Simmons closed the box sealing it up.

"A sparkling is…" the voice began as Simmons powered up a machine and began a spiel on how they used the Cube's radiation.

My eyes were locked onto the phone as it began to shake after being zapped by blue energy.

"What humans would call a baby. A child." The voice said as the phone transformed into a tiny silver and blue bot with red eyes.

He was crying. Looking up at the humans surrounding him. Asking which of them were his sire and carrier.

I blinked back angry tears. "How can I help him?"

The voice whispered into my ear. "Open your mind and focus on him. Focus on his energy and reassure him that you are near. I will help you."

I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I felt a soft tug and then I felt a gentle guidance towards a frantic little light. I reached out for the light and cradled around him.

" **Carrier?"** I heard the sparkling ask.

What I said next would alter both his and my futures, but I know I won't regret one bit.

" **I'm here, my little sparkling. I am nearby. I just need you to calm down and try not to provoke the humans who has the red button in his grasp. I'm coming to get you."** I said gently through our new bond.

" **I'll be good, carrier."** He said through our bond.

I opened my eyes and stared into the now pink optics of my new sparkling. I knew he couldn't see me, but he knew I was close by.

"Well done, Destiny. You will be capable of great things." The voice said.

I smirked before stomping my heavy boot which caused my sparkling to react.

" **The human with long black and the boy next to her are family. Try to get them to pay attention to the wall you know I am behind."** I said through the bond.

It gets easier each time I do so. And sure enough, my sparkling gently tapped the glass looking up at Kae and Sam.

~Sam~

The weird little Nokia bot whose eyes changed from red to pink pleaded up at us for some reason. I think he's trying to tell us something, but I don't understand Cybertronian.

The little bot was frantically pointing at all a blank wall, which was suspiciously free of the Wolverine scratches.

"Hey Simone, you wouldn't happen to be hiding anything, would you?" I asked.

The man in question shifted his eyes to the wall. "Nope. None at all, Sammy-boy."

I shared a glance with Mikaela and I stepped towards the strange wall. Knowing she was keeping an on Simmons and Banachek, I looked back at the tiny bot who was watching me with eager eyes.

"Right here?" I stopped in front of the wall pressing my palm against it. It felt cold to the touch. Not like cold metal, but more like cold glass.

The tiny bot nodded pressing against the box he was in.

"Simmons? What's behind here?" I asked once more.

"I'm not authorized to tell you." Simmons spat out.

"My sister's behind here, isn't she?" I growled out.

The tiny bot nodded and chirped.

"You're not important enough to know where she is." Simmons growled back at me.

"Well Agent Simmons, I sure as hell hope I'm important enough to know what's behind that wall and where exactly the boy's sister is." Keller said sternly.

Simmons paled before turning to Keller. "Sir, the girl isn't actually his blood sister."

"Simmons, I don't give a flying nutter butter if she's actually an alien as well. Where is she?" Keller hissed.

Simmons walked towards me and opened a hidden compartment on the wall. He flipped a switch and lifted my hand as the wall slid downwards reveal another room. It was mostly vacant save the familiar figure sitting casually in the chair. On the floor surrounding here were chains and what looked to be the crumpled remains of bandages.

"Took you long enough, big brother." She said before getting up.

"Simone was being stubborn." I said.

~Destiny~

"I know. I heard everything." I said as I walked into the room going straight towards Banachek who held the kill switch. "Drop the switch, Banachek, before I drop you."

Banachek gulped before letting go of the switch. I smirked before going to the box and opening it up.

"Hey! You don't have the authority to open that." Simmons said anxiously. "It'll kill us all."

Opening up the box, I gently stuck my hand in before speaking softly. **"I'm here, my little one. You did so well in helping them."**

" **Carrier."** My sparkling purred and nuzzled my hand before climbing into it.

I gently brought him out and kissed his tiny helm before holding him close to my chest before turning to Sam and Kae. "Guys, this is Javelin. He's my sparkling. It's what Cybertronians call a child."

I then looked at Keller. "Thank you for helping them out. Simone has been giving us uncooperative attitude since he barged into our house accusing me of assault."

Keller smiled gently at me. "You're very welcome, sweetie." He then glowered at Simmons.

"Now…" I turned to Simmons glaring at him watching as he shivered in fear. "Take us to Bumblebee or I'll make you regret meeting me."

~Chapter 4 End~

Life: hi everyone! Sorry for the wait! A lot has happened since last December and I've been through a lot. But the hardships I've gone through have inspired this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. The next Chapter will conclude the first movie most likely. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Life: This is it. The ending of the first movie. But the story isn't over yet! There's so much more to do! 

_Bumblebee talking through Radio_

 **Autobots Speaking**

Decepticons Speaking

 _ **Flashback**_

Destiny: Life does not own Transformers!

Chapter 5: Battle for the Cube!

~Destiny~

Simmons was saved from having to answer me as a rumble was echoed throughout the room. Lights were flickering as an alarm started to sound.

"Gentlemen, they know the cube is here." Keller said.

"You got an arms bunker down here?" Lennox asked.

Soon enough, we were lead towards an arms bunker where the army soldiers stocked up on guns and ammo. While that was going on, I was given a white muscle tank and some small army cargo pants by Epps who smiled warmly at me.

I nodded my thanks before heading off to a separate room with Kae and Javelin. I undressed flinching from my wounds and bruises.

"Let me do what I can to wrap you up, Dezzy." Kae said as she pulled out a medical kit from somewhere in the room.

I sat down as Javelin helped her to put ointment on my bruises and to wrap up my wounds after disinfecting them.

"Where did they take you?" Kae asked.

"I woke up in a huge room where they are keeping Megatron. I tried getting info out of a scientist, but they put me back to sleep and I woke up in that room watching as you guys entered the other room." I said as Kae finished up.

"Ratchet will have to give you more medical attention when all this is over." She mumbled.

I nodded before getting dressed with her assistance. Javelin was perched onto my shoulder as Kae and I walked back out to the others. I heard Sam yelling at Simmons to lead us to Bumblebee, in response to which Simmons said Bee was confiscated.

Growling at them, I walked forward and pinned Simmons to the wall. Javelin was aiming his weapons at Simmons ready to back me up.

"For the last time, take us to Bumblebee. You may think you're in the right, but you are wrong. Way wrong. You don't know anything, so cut the scrap and take us to our car!"

From the clicks behind me and the yelling, I'm guessing that Agents had their guns trained on me. I couldn't care less. A pull in my chest told me we didn't have much time before everything went to hell.

"I'd listen to the girl. She seems to have her head screwed on better than you do." Lennox said in my defense.

"Or what? Are you gonna shoot me? There are lives at stake." Simmons grunted. 

"Don't tempt me. Javelin and I don't seem to forgive easily." I snarled out.

"Simmons, losing does not seem to be an option for this group. So I'd do what they say." Keller said.

"Fine, you want to leave the fate of the world in the hands of three teens, a Camaro, and a murderous mini-bot. That's cool." Simmons let out begrudgingly.

I let go of him as Javelin put his weapons away and stepped back as Simmons straightened himself. He was muttering under his breath as he began to lead us to where Bumblebee was kept.

After turning down a few hallways, I soon heard the painful whirs and screams coming from behind some large bay doors. I barely heard the protests from the others as I ran forward bursting through the doors. What I saw made my blood boil and I quickly gave Javelin to Sam before stomping over to the scientists spraying Bumblebee with what seemed to be nitrogen.

"Leave him alone!" I growled before knocking the nitrogen sprayer from the scientist's arms. Kicking the sprayer away from him, I then roundhouse kicked another scientist.

"Stop! Leave the bot alone!" I heard from around me.

A glance showed me that Sam was at the control booth with Javelin turning the machines off. Kae was aiming a sprayer at a group of scientists threatening them to not move. The Army men were unarming the scientists and the agents around the room.

Soon all was relatively calm, so I walked up to where Bee was as the mech slowly sat up glaring warily at the humans surrounding him. His visor slid down over his face and he activated his arm cannon pointing at the humans.

" _Where's… my… sweet… spark?"_ He whirred through the radio stations.

"Bumblebee." I said to gain his attention.

~Bumblebee~

"Bumblebee." Said a melodious voice below me.

I looked down and my wings sagged slightly in relief as I saw her somewhat unharmed. I quickly scooped her up with my free servo and brought her closer to my helm. I whirred softly upon seeing the new bruises adorning her soft flesh.

" _Are you… okay?"_ I asked her.

"I'm fine, Bee. But we have no time. The Cube and Megatron are here. And the Decepticons are closing in." Destiny said as she gently touched my faceplate.

Her touch made my spark race, so I nodded to her gentle demand and kept her in my servos, not wanting to let her go. I got up from the berth the humans kept me on as sheets of ice fell off of me. I took a step forward and paused as I heard a word I never thought I would hear.

" **Carrier."** That single word froze me as I looked at the sparkling who stared at Destiny.

I looked between the sparkling wondering where he came from; to Destiny who seemed to be smiling gently at the sparkling.

She looked into my optics briefly and said, "The humans were using the Cube to create sparkling's and didn't even realize what exactly they were doing."

I growled at the humans making them jump in fear which caused the sparkling to giggle mischievously. _"Humans…using tech… that isn't…meant to be…in their…hands."_

My sweet spark gently patted my servo in agreement with my statement. I lowered her closer to the sparkling who jumped into her soft arms. Once the two were settled close to my chassis, I followed after the humans. We were led into a large chamber where I could feel pulses of warm energy reaching out towards me. I knew the sparkling was feeling the warmth as well by his gentle purring.

Putting my sweet spark and her sparkling down near the humans, I stood up straight and walked closer to the cube. As I neared it, I heard the whispers of the Primes. Though they grew faint as I got closer.

"… **grown … despite … form."**

" **She will continue … here on."**

" **But her sire…"**

" **It is fated … become … he is. Our sister … wish her … Decepticon path."**

What they spoke of confused me, there had not been a femme Prime in so long. As I gently put my servos against the All-Spark, I heard a voice speaking to me.

" **Hand us to Destiny before taking us from here. We wish to speak to her."**

My optics widened as I wondered what the Primes could want with Destiny. She's human. It was beyond strange, but who am I to deny the Primes? Once the All-Spark was small enough to fit into my servo, I looked towards the humans.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain… let's get to it."_ I handed the small All-Spark to Destiny watching as her eyes widened before they glazed over. I'm guessing the Primes are conversing with her.

~Sam~

"He's right. The cube isn't safe here with Megatron in the next hangar. We're going to take the cube to Mission City, which is 22 miles away from here. We'll hide it there." Lennox said as he ordered his men around.

My gaze shifted toward my little sister. I didn't want her to be a part of this coming battle. She's been through so much already within these past few days. From being run over to nearly experimented on by the very guys we're being forced to cooperate with. What confused me was why would they try to experiment on a human girl? Yeah, she was a genius by human standards, but what gave them the right to try and cut her open? 

I felt myself getting worked up as more of my thoughts turned to anxiety over my sister's safety before a gentle touch pulled me away from them. I looked up at Mikaela who squeezed my hand with a knowing glint in her eyes. She wanted to protect my sister too. But what could we do?

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Lennox continued.

"This place must have some sort of radio link, right? Shortwave, CV… Doesn't matter. Lead me to it and I can get it working." My sister said as she looked up from staring down at the cube. There was a look in her eyes I couldn't discern.

"Right, yeah! We got that here." Simmons said in a fearful tone.

My little sister strikes fear into the tallest of men. It amuses me.

"Destiny…" I began.

"Sam, I'll be safe here. I want to help these guys with their decrepit technology. I promise I won't do anything dangerous." Destiny said as she handed the cube over to me. 

Some part of me wanted to believe her. That she'd be safe. I wanted to keep her close by, but I couldn't. She was determined to do whatever it is she needed to do here. So I nodded and hugged her with one arm as best I could. After letting go of her, I gently tickled Javelin in a show of affection. What can I say? The little mech was as lovable as his mother.

"Destiny, are you sure you can help them?" Lennox asked.

~Destiny~

I looked up at Captain Lennox as he stared down at me. It's ridiculous how short I am sometimes.

"Captain, I may seem like a normal high school girl, but I'm confident in my abilities to help. I'm sure Agent Simmons will be quite forthcoming in giving me what I need." I looked towards Simmons with a sweet smile on my lips watching as he shivered in slight fear.

Captain Lennox nodded while a playful smirk echoed around his lips before he handed me a small pistol. "Hopefully you don't have to use it, but just in case, kid."

I nodded in gratitude while I examined the pistol. He gave me a quick rundown on how to use it before I holstered it in the waistband of my pants. 

I then watched as Sam and Kae waved to me before getting into Bumblebee's alt-form. I knew the mech was worried for me and wanted to speak with me, but there was no time. With Javelin perched on my shoulder, I observed as the Autobot mech led the caravan of army soldiers out of Sector 7's base.

"They'll be okay, sweetheart." Said the blonde Aussie woman, Maggie.

I nodded exhaling a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I flashed her a thankful smile before she led me to Keller, Glenn, and Simmons.

We then ran down a few hallways and into a dusty room filled with ancient tech.

'Looks like I was right about decrepit tech.' I thought before following them to several cobweb-covered radios. The door locked behind us as Simmons tested each radio before finding one that still works. 

"We're hot! We're live!" Simmons exclaimed happily.

I glanced around seeing no mics and sighed. "Where are the mics, Simmons?"

Simmons froze up and glanced back at me nervously. "Mics?"

Glenn and the others started looking around as the large fanboy said, "This doesn't work without mics, Simmons!" 

"No, no, no, no, no!" Simmons whined.

I audibly sighed while Javelin face-palmed with his servo.

" **Humans…"** javelin growled out in a tired tone.

I smirked amused as my sparkling, who not even a few hours old, was already weary of the dominant species on Earth. I then spotted an old-looking pc. Walking towards it, my mind was already working on how to connect it to the radio to send out Morse code.

" **Javelin, go find some wires and tools to help me with this."** I said to my sparkling who nodded and hopped off of me to look for what I asked of him.

I disconnected it from where it sat and carried it over to Glenn and Maggie. "A little room, please." I said.

They moved out of the way with confusion written all over their faces. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to connect it to the radio and use it to send out Morse code. I just need tools and wire which Javelin is looking for now." I mumbled while using a hair tie to tie my bangs out of the way. It looked ridiculous, but I found that I work best this way.

Soon enough, Javelin came back with what I needed and I began to connect it with Glenn's help. Javelin was able to get to the smaller parts and within minutes we had it connected and ready to send out our message.

"So Simmons, It's time you told me why I woke up here. And what is NBE-3? The Cube told me that you have many dirty secrets concerning Megatron and the cube itself." I said in a seemingly bored tone. 

"Is now really the time to be talking about this?" Simmons said in a snarky tone.

"Would you prefer to talk about it over tea and biscuits, Simone?" I growled sarcastically.

I heard him gulp while Javelin snickered at his misfortune. I got up and let Glenn take over so he and Maggie could do their hacker thing. My steps paused on the way to Simmons as I heard something push forcefully against the heavy metal door.

"What the hell was that?" Simmons asked from his stand against a post.

From the rambling I heard in Cybertronian, it was the same little 'con that Kae went all warrior goddess on. How he was still alive, I don't know, but I was determined to send him to Primus for judgment. 

As Keller, Simmons, and Maggie ran forward to barricade the door, I reached for the pistol I was given before deciding against it. The silver 'con was too quick for bullets, I needed something to use as a melee weapon. Keller cracked open a gun display case and pulled out a few shotguns. My eyes caught sight of a pipe near the wall. Walking over to it, I picked it up and tested its weight.

'Perfect…" I silently said while gently holding Javelin.

" **Carrier…scared…"** My poor little sparkling whimpered out.

" **Don't worry, Javelin. I won't let them touch you."** I whispered. **"If anything happens to me, you must find your way to the Autobots. They'll keep you safe."**

The banging at the door stopped and silence was heard before I heard the telltale sign of a cannon firing up.

"Get away from the door!" I yelled out pushing Glenn away from the computer and radios.

BOOM!

I ducked under a desk with Glenn as the door blew open. Ignoring the ringing in my ears, I glanced around seeing the others hiding. Good, they were all safe. I looked towards Glenn for confirmation regarding the message and he nodded frantically.

Good. Now I have to keep these guys safe and alive. If what the Primes told me was true, then I had leverage.

"Give us the one designated as NBE-3 and you may go free." A raspy voice with somewhat of a high pitch growled out.

I peeked over the desk I was hiding behind as my eyes widened upon seeing a gray-silver Decepticon with bright red optics. His Dorito-shaped body was something I would find humorous were it not for the human lives at stake currently. From the lack of wheels on him, I'd say his alt-form was something speedier. Perhaps a boat, but there were no discernable rudders or an anchor. There were two thick panels on his back which resembled wings. So perhaps he was some sort of flyer. Guess I'll find out soon enough. By his side was the little 'con who slowly walked into the room.

I slowly stood up from my hiding place. "Let the others go unharmed and alive and I'll lead you to NBE-3."

The larger Decepticon glared at me with his red optics before grinning evilly. "Of course, mistress." He bowed to me which slowly affirmed my suspicions.

I glared at Simmons before walking forward. Javelin was in his alt-form of a phone tucked away in my bra out of sight from prying eyes. "I mean it, Decepticon. You harm the humans, and I'll make you regret it."

The little silver one cackled before speaking. "What can you do, princess? Try to scratch our paint?"

I pointed the pipe at his helm in a menacing way. "You feeling lucky, punk?"

I saw his optics widen slightly as my eyes took on a red tint as they tended to when I was pissed. "Mechs first. I trust you two about as far as I can throw you."

The little one twitched before walking toward the giant Dorito of doom. I followed after them while motioning Keller and the others to make their escape. I then walked out of the Sector 7 base which turned out to be the Hoover Dam! Sneaky bastards, humans are.

The giant Dorito transformed into an F-22 Raptor and opened up his cockpit. "Get in, Mistress. Lord Megatron awaits your arrival."

"How about no? Now, stop calling me mistress and princess. My name is Destiny. Now, what exactly is NBE-3?" I asked while I stayed where I was. Now that the others were safe, there was no way in hell that I was going with a murderous Decepticon. I just needed to know what NBE-3 was and then I could make my escape somehow.

The dumbass Dorito transformed back and growled at me. "The great and powerful Starscream does not appreciate your rebellious ways, fleshling. If Megatron did not need of you, then you and your other fleshlings would be puddles beneath my peds."

The small 'con tugged the pipe away from me as Starscream snatched me up into his servo. "Be a good fleshy."

"Why do you need me to go with you if you need NBE-3?" I snarled.

"The infernal naïveté of fleshies have made you less intelligent. You are NBE-3, Mistress Destiny. Frenzy, hunt down the humans and destroy any files relating to NBE-3. The humans will regret creating her." Starscream sneered as he transformed around me locking me into his cockpit.

I couldn't react as what he told me kept rattling around in my mind. The Primes had given me clues as to what I was, but I never thought that it was what I suspected. I was hoping that I, for once, would be wrong. It made some sense though. How I could clearly understand their language. My state of healing was faster than a normal human would be. Though it just raised more questions.

Like, if I am not human, then that means I'm not the birth daughter of Ron and Judy Witwicky, then who are my actual parents? Why does Megatron want me? What exactly, am I if not human? Why didn't mom and dad tell me I wasn't their actual birth daughter? Does Sam know the truth?

Blinking out of my thoughts, I heard Starscream cackle as he began to fly lower as he entered the city. My eyes widened as I looked ahead seeing who he was aiming for. "Frag no you don't, Dorito dick!" My arms and hands were bound by the straps, but my feet weren't bound. Smirking, I stomped my foot into his console hearing several mutters of pain.

"Cease and desist, fleshy!" Starscream snarled.

I ignored his protests as I kicked what looked to be a steering wheel. Putting more pressure onto the steering wheel, it was enough to veer him off course as he tried to fire a missile at Bumblebee and the others. The missile missed them completely imploding upon impact about 150 feet from them.

"That's it. I'm going to tear you apart! You ruined a perfectly good shot!" Starscream snarled as he transformed and landed on a building. I was in the air for a few seconds before feeling his claws wrap tightly around me.

I struggled to breathe as I clawed against his servos. "I'll make you regret this, Screamer."

Starscream growled and threw me up in the air which made me let out a scream as Javelin fell out of his hiding place. My pistol had also fallen out, but my priority was my sparkling. I was more afraid for him than I was for my life. I reached out for Javelin and caught him just as Starscream caught me by my feet. The rippling pain as his sharp talons dug into my flesh made my mind clear enough to see a familiar silver bot coming up the side of the building we were on.

"What are you hiding from my sight, NBE-3? Show me!" He yelled at me.

I felt Javelin transform in my hands and glanced down at him to see transformed into the same type of pistol that Lennox had given me. Hiding my smile, I looked up at Starscream. "Do you really want to see, Starscream?"

"Obviously I do or else I wouldn't have asked so nicely" He said in his obnoxious way.

"Come closer then." I said.

As he foolishly came closer to me, I swiftly aimed Javelin's pistol form at Starscream's optics and shot with accurate precision. He screamed and threw me into the air as he clutched his shot out optic. From behind him, Jazz transformed his arm into a cannon and shot Starscream which knocked the Decepticon off of his perch. Starscream well screamed out and transformed flying away in a wobbly manner. 

And I, well I was falling through the air. Plummeting towards the ground.

" **Dezzy!"** Jazz yelled out. **"I gotcha, girl!"** I looked up seeing Jazz falling towards me. He held his servo out catching me and Javelin before latching his other servo to the building clawing it so we would slow down. When we were about 20 feet from the ground, he jumped off the building and transformed around me. I was then seated in his passenger's seat as he drove us quickly to the other Autobots and the soldiers.

"Thanks, Jazzy." I breathed out in relief.

" **What did Screamer want wit ya?"** My silver rescuer asked.

"He kept saying that Megatron wanted me. That I was something called NBE-3. Jazz, I'm not human apparently." I said.

He was silent for a moment before he began to speak again. **"If this is true, then Optimus wants me to get ya far from here."**

I shook my head furiously. "My brother and my best friend are out there. So is Bee. I won't be protected like a little girl. I can help."

He chuckled softly which confused me for a second. **"We thought ya might say dat, Dezzy. Keep close ta me or da others."**

He skidded to a stop in front of a familiar set of peds and two humans who were running towards him.

"Destiny?!" Sam yelled.

Jazz opened the door and let me out just as they arrived at my location. Bumblebee had his back to us as he shot at Decepticons keeping them at bay. I stepped out of Jazz and hugged Sam and Kae tightly.

"Why aren't you at the dam?" Sam asked.

"Starscream..." I choked out. I was so relieved to see my brother safe. He may not be blood, but he's still family. "I'll explain everything later, I promise."

Sam nodded as he slowly calmed down. "Promise?"

I smiled weakly at him as Lennox came running up to us. He threw me a confused look before telling Sam that he had to take the cube to the rendezvous point.

"I'm not leaving my sister again. I can't!" Sam said keeping close to me.

" _Oh hell… no! My sweet… spark… is staying right… here!"_ Bee input as he glanced back at us, down at me.

I could see he was pissed and worried. He's most likely blaming himself that Starscream got to me as soon as I was out of his sight. He's Sam's Guardian though and his mission is to keep the cube safe for the Autobots.

"Bumblebee, focus on the mission. I'll be fine." I said sternly.

My hazel eyes stared into his optics for a minute before he sighed in defeat.

" _I just… don't want you… hurt again."_ He said with a pout to his tone.

"I know, Bee, but we're in the middle of a war. I promise I'll come back to you. And I know you'll come back to me as well." I said touching my palm to his leg.

He seemed to vent before nodding his consent. He looked towards Ironhide and Jazz. _"Keep my… sweet…spark…safe."_

Ironhide huffed, but he nodded.

" **We won't let anything happen to Dezzy, yo."** Jazz said.

Sam was rambling over how he wouldn't leave me behind before I placed my palm on his shoulder. "I'm right here, Sam. I'll be by your side the whole way."

This seemed to calm him down as Lennox began to speak again. "Listen to me, both of you. You've got to get the cube up to that tall, white building and then you'll set off this flare. Then you're going to hand it off to the men in the chopper. Then we can kick Decepticon ass and give the cube back to the Autobots afterward." 

Sam began to protest. "But…"

"Listen, you are soldiers now. I can't leave my men here. It's up to you both." Captain Lennox finished.

I squeezed Sam's shoulder as I nodded. "We can do this. No sacrifice…"

"No victory." Sam sighed.

He gave me a small smile while he held the cube.

" **We need to move. Now!"** Ironhide growled shooting at a huge tan tank Decepticon.

I nodded as Kae ran off. I knew she had a plan, so I wasn't too worried about it. I pulled Sam's hand and then we began running towards the rendezvous point.

Ironhide and Jazz ran on either side of us keeping an optic and cannon out for our safety. The pain from my legs wounds were slowly ebbing away as I kept up with my brother.

"Give us the cube and the girl!" A familiar black and white Decepticon screamed out as he attacked Jazz.

"Jazz!" I yelled out.

" **Keep going! I'll be okay!"** Jazz growled as he fought the black and white Decepticon.

Why did I have a bad feeling from those words? Almost as if they weren't true…

~Bumblebee~

My visor slid down over my helm covering my faceplates and vocal processor from further harm. Bright blue optics glaring at Bonecrusher as he slowly made his way towards Ratchet and I. Turning my servo into a cannon, I began my stand alongside Ratchet and the human army men.

Bonecrusher shot at them once more, his aim drastically off as it hit another building. I forced down my nerves and hardened my resolve to survive so I could fulfill my promise to my sweet-spark, Destiny. I felt my processors fill with a newfound strength as I and Ratchet leaped towards Bonecrusher to engage in combat. 

~Destiny~

I and Sam ran up the flights of stairs. We could hear the growls and shouts of a Decepticon beneath them.

"Boy, give me the cube and NBE-3!" A deep, raspy voice called out.

This new voice sent shivers down my spine. But I didn't show my fear as I stubbornly called out, "I have a name! And I'd rather die than willingly go with Decepti-scum like you!"

He seemed to retreat after I had said my words, and soon enough Sam and I reached the roof. Nearing the edge of the roof, I set off the flare watching as a chopper filled with humans came closer to us.

I froze up as I heard a familiar cackle. Looking at a nearby building, I spotted Starscream aiming at the helicopter. "Watch out!" I pulled Sam with me as we hid behind a statue. The helicopter exploded and I felt sudden hopelessness as our plan had failed. 

"Give us the cube and Destiny or else this Sparkling has a short life cycle!" Starscream cackled.

I felt my blood go cold and I felt around my body. His weight wasn't there. Where could he… When did I… How couldn't I have noticed!

" **CARRIER!"** Javelins voice cried from Starscream's grasp. I got up from my crouching position and kept my eyes locked onto Javelins.

"Hand over the cube, boy!" The new voice from before said from behind me.

"This cube? Do you want this cube? I can't give this to you, Megatron." Sam rambled. 

I zoned out as my only focus was my sparkling's cries. Starscream had him in his claws poking harshly at him as if he was an unknown substance. With each cry that Javelin let out, my temper rose. My blood boiled as I glared at Starscream.

"Sam. Give me the cube." I said in a monotone.

He immediately gave me the cube and I held it close to my chest.

"You want me? You want the All-Spark? Release my sparkling first!" I stepped towards the edge of the building threateningly. "Sam, hide…"

Sam wanted to argue, but after a stone-cold glare from me, he scrambled away. 

"This sparkling will die if you take another step." Starscream snarled.

"You hurt my sparkling and both the cube and I plummet to the ground and splat! That what you want, Megatron?" I said stoically not bothering to face the warlord behind me. "I don't know why I'm important to you, but my life is void if Screamer so much as harms a single plate on my sparkling's helm."

I heard an evil chuckle from behind. "Quite the extortionist you've turned out to be, Destiny. Starscream, release the Sparkling."

"But Master…" Starscream whined.

"NOW! STARSCREAM!" Megatron yelled which startled me a little, but was enough to send me over the edge.

I caught a glimpse of Starscream being attacked by Jazz and Ironhide and rescuing Javelin. Megatron roared above me in frustration before I heard the sound of him transforming. I let out a sigh of relief as I once again fell through the air.

" **Hang on, Destiny!"** A deep, familiar voice called out. Moments later, I was caught in a warm servo and I looked up.

"Optimus!" I cried in relief.

" **Destiny, you risked your spark for the AllSpark. I shall protect both you and the All-Spark now. Rest assured."** He said to me as he hopped from building to building on our way to the ground.

A roar from above was heard as Optimus was knocked off of the building.

"Prime! Hand over the AllSpark and Destiny!" Megatron snarled reaching for me.

Optimus kicked him away and we both landed on the pavement roughly. Optimus shielded me from sustaining any further injuries.

" **Should I not be able to defeat Megatron. Destiny, you must push the AllSpark into my spark chamber. It is the only way to ensure the Decepticons do not get their servos on it."** Optimus said to me in a rushed quiet voice.

"No! Optimus, I can't! Y-you're too important! You're like a father to me and the consequences that would occur if you weren't here to guide us would be drastic. Who would stop Megatron from destroying us all?" I hurriedly whispered.

I saw conflict within the optics of the Prime. He wanted to do something noble to save us all, but both he and I knew my words rung true.

" **Then what do you suggest?"** He asked.

"Just trust me. The Primes are entrusting me to fulfill their will. I need you to trust me as well." I said as I stared into his optics.

Optimus nodded and set me down as his mouth guard came up. He was ready to fight for the fate of the Cube. We heard as heavy peds ran towards us and Optimus quickly got up in time to block Megatron's attack.

" **It's just you and me, Megatron."** Optimus said kicking Megatron away.

"No, Prime. It's just me." The Decepticon leader growled out.

I watched the two titans duke it out before I ducked into an alley quickly. The cube had been tugging at me attempting to gain my attention. I looked down at it and gasped as I felt their voices in my head once again.

I listened to what they had to say and bit my lip wondering if I could really do what they wanted me to.

" **You can do it. It is your destiny. Regardless of who your spark sire is; you are capable of becoming the deciding factor of both sides of this war. Believe in yourself, Destiny."** A warm, fatherly voice said to me. His tone was full of confidence and something else I couldn't quite place. Though I couldn't see who he was, something in me told me I could trust him.

I sighed softly and nodded knowing they could see me. "I'll do it. If it's to help the Autobots, I'll do anything."

There was a hum of approval before I began to gasp as the cube glowed brightly. My mind was filled with knowledge and memories. I felt my necklace buzz softly and warm up against my skin. The buzz and humming slowly faded away as I faintly registered someone calling my name.

" **Des… wher… you… Destiny?!"** Prime yelled out while fending himself against Megatron.

"You should be more concerned for yourself, Prime." Megatron snarled.

I slowly got up from my seat on the ground. When did I sit down? Looking down at the cube which had dulled considerably. Not everything could be transferred to me. My mind already felt like it was going to split. I stumbled out of the alleyway in time to see Optimus pinned to the ground with Megatron closing in for the kill.

Time seemed to slow down as I felt my heart speed up. I ran forward feeling like I was gliding on air. I ran faster than I ever have before and I felt a rush of energy through my body. I tried to stop as I got closer, but found myself jumping up and ramming into Megatron knocking him off balance. I landed on his chassis and watched as his red optics widened in surprise before darkening in anger.

"I am your sire, NBE-3! Why are you defending the Autobot scum?!" Megatron yelled.

"My name is Destiny. And you are not my sire." I said in emotionless voice before stomping my foot down on just the right weak spot which opened his spark chamber. I could feel him struggling to get up and resist the hold I had on him, but the Primes had given me strength.

" **Destroy the cube so it may not be used in enemy hand's again, Destiny. Become who you are meant to be."** The same voice said within my head.

I pushed the cube into Megatron's spark hearing him yell out in pain as it collided with his very being. I brought my fist back ignoring Optimus's yells for me to stop. I'd feel no pain. I could end this without anybody else getting hurt. And as I brought my fist down onto the cube and Megatron's spark, I felt both essences shatter. The cube had disintegrated into dust leaving behind only a fragment. And my spark sire's very being flickered a bit before spilling over as a dull, gray liquid matter. I watched as his red optic's glared at me before fading into a dead gray.

I slowly came to my senses and barely registered that my heart rate was elevated and I was breathing heavily. My legs still felt strange and my arm was numb. I also felt my necklace cooling down against my sweaty skin. I could definitely use a shower now.

A servo gently picked me up and I looked up with a relieved smile. "Optimus."

" **I have many questions as to what just happened, Destiny. But they can wait until later. I am glad to see you unharmed as well."** He said while glancing at Megatron's lifeless form with a hint of grief in his eyes. **"You left us no choice, brother."**

I felt a pang of guilt for what I did, but the relief that the battle was over overwhelmed it. Even now I could feel the evil presence of the Decepticons racing away from the vicinity. "It's over, isn't it? They can't use the cube for evil."

Optimus nodded as he carried me away from our battlefield. I saw them before I heard them and my smile widened. "Sam! Jazzy! Javelin! Ironhide!"

" **Carrier!"** Javelin cried out reaching for me from Sam's arms.

Optimus put me down and I ran towards my sparkling and my brother.

"Destiny?" Sam asked looking at me confused. Which confused me greatly.

" **Dezzy? Dat you, girl?"** Jazz questioned. Great, now he was acting weird too.

I looked at Ironhide and Optimus wanting answers.

"It's better if you see for yourself, kid." Ironhide mumbled.

I wandered over to a building and looked into its windows. My eyes widened upon what I saw. My hair was longer than what it was. What used to be short now hung past my shoulders and my bangs were loosely curled down to mid-ribcage level. My pink, blue, and green highlights were gone and in their place were the colors of raspberry red and royal blue. My eyes were still hazel, but with flecks of deep sky blue shining in them. My tan skin seemed to radiate energy. My hands felt strong and were unharmed. I looked down and my eyes widened when I saw where my feet were supposed to be. My peds resembled my favorite boots, big, chunky, and deliver a hell of a kick. But near the heel or toe were small blades that looked like they could deal some serious damage to soft flesh or exposed wires. The blades and my peds seemed to glow blue every few seconds.

I turned around and looked up at the Autobots. "How do I…"

" **Perhaps try placing a visual within your mind of how your human peds normally look like."** Optimus suggested.

I closed my eyes and did as told. I felt my body comply to its demand and soon enough I felt concrete beneath my bare feet. Well, that meant my murder boots were destroyed. That sucks.

"That's insane." Sam breathed out.

I walked over to my brother and nodded while I took Javelin from him. I nuzzled my sparkling as a few tears leaked out of me. I don't cry often so you can only imagine the sharp inhale my brother did when I let my guard down. "I'm sorry Javelin. They tried to hurt you and I couldn't protect you…"

" **Carrier… All that matters is that we are together again."** Javelin said nuzzling me.

I sighed in relief before hugging my brother tightly. "There's a lot that's been kept from us, Sam."

He nodded and held me tightly as Javelin moved to the top of my head to avoid getting squished. "Mom and Dad have a lot of explaining to do."

"And so do the government." I said. Slowly letting him go, I held his hand as we followed Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide to regroup with the others. I knew my journey was only just beginning. There would be many more hardships and obstacles to overcome. But the Autobots and I would face them head-on. After all, I am Destiny Prime. 

~Chapter 5 End~

Life: That's the end of the first arc! Next is the epilogue before we dive into the second movie! I'm so excited. I spent days typing up this chapter, I do believe it's my longest ever chapter for any of my stories. I hope it was decent enough. More action and adventure has yet to come, so please stay by my side throughout this journey.


End file.
